Please! I Need You!
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a great future planned out. That is until Percy is killed in the Giant war. Annabeth is devastated. Why her? Percy told her to move on, but will she be able to? Eventually, Annabeth meets another son of Poseidon, Michael. Annabeth and Michael are engaged, but Annabeth's heart has a Percy shaped hole still. Rated T in case; Don't own PJO or HOO. Not Rick :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry about deleting the last story, I will be re-writing it after I finish this fanfiction. This probably won't be really long. So, sorry again. Either way, I hope you ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

Pain. That was all I felt at the moment. I couldn't hear anything except for my own screams of agonizing pain. Let me back up for a minute. We were fighting the war with Gaea. It was vicious. There were hundreds of monsters, and Gaea had just awoken. The gods still haven't arrived, and us demigods are beginning to lose hope. Our forces keep getting pushed back by the enemy. I am at the head of the group along with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, and Reyna. A giant advances on me. I stumble slightly. This gives him enough of a chance to run me through with his ten foot long spear. I fall to the ground. The world looks fuzzy. I manage enough focus to gather my surroundings once again. I see Annabeth out of the corner of my eye tears spilling down her cheeks. I can see her resisting the urge to come and gather me in her arms. The giants are winning. Oh, gods. Gaea watched amused as we fought. I knew I was dying.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the gods. Poseidon's eyes land on me, and his face turns pale. I look away. Right now, even the monsters are overwhelming the gods. I muster up as much courage as possible. I grab Riptide and chuck it at the ground near a giant's feet. He gives out a laugh. I muster up as much energy as possible. Zeus sees what I am doing. The gods and demigods, minus myself, gather behind a shield of power. The monsters think that I won't be able to fight them. And they are right. I gather up my energy and bring my hands up toward the sky. Blue-green light floods the area and the monsters turn to dust on the spot. Gaea is clearly losing strength. I however, have no strength left. My soul is leaving ,y body faster than I thought possible. Gaea eventually sinks into a deep sleep.

Everybody rushes toward me. They are all crying. Annabeth kneels next to my head.

"Percy, please stay. Don't leave me!" Annabeth sobbed into my bloodied hair.

"Annabeth. Stop crying," I said wiping away a tear. "I love you Annabeth. Gods I love you so much. But, I know I'm not going to make it, and I need you to move on." Annabeth looked flabbergasted. "Follow your dream. Build something permanent. Find someone who will love you as much as I do. I want to see you happy, even though I will be gone. Please Annabeth. I love you. Now, give me one last kiss." I smiled. Annabeth leaned down and kissed me passionately. I knew it would be the last time I ever felt her soft lips against mine. "Tell my mom please," I whispered to Annabeth. She nodded and sobbed into my chest. I pulled her close. I looked at my family one last time before taking my final breath.

 **Annabeth's POV**

No. NO, NO, NO! Why does this stuff always happen to me? Why? My Seaweed Brain. He died in my arms. Why! The fight was going just fine until Percy faltered and was run through the chest with a giant's spear. I had to resist the urge to run to him. We were losing terribly. Finally, the gods appeared. I saw Percy mustering up a whole lot of strength and ran to my mother's embrace. He released an incredible amount of power. The monsters disintegrated on the spot. Gaea went back to sleep and the war was won. Hurray, hurrah. *Note the sarcasm*. I chose this moment to rush to Percy's side. He was almost as pale as Nico. His hair was matted with blood along with every other part of his body.

"Apollo!" I shrieked. Percy was slipping into death.

Apollo shook his head sadly. "Annabeth, Percy is mortally wounded. Even I could not heal that. I believe Percy is aware of this." He nodded toward Percy who put on a brave smile. I began to sob. Everyone else in my surroundings did as well. Percy began to speak to me. I listened, yet the words didn't completely make their way into my brain.

"Just one last kiss?" Percy asked. I nodded and slammed my lips to his. Oh, gods. Percy's lips with chapped so bad that they peeled on contact. I didn't mind though. I savored the moment. Percy's soft salty lips that I would never feel again. We broke apart and Percy told me he loved me and would be waiting for me in the Underworld, before he disappeared. I wailed out loud not caring who heard. But I knew that I was no different from everybody else in the group. I glanced at Nico who was standing near Hades. Their eyes were tearing.

"He's gone," Nico said and Hades nodded. I looked at my mother. Surprisingly, she was crying as well. Finally, I looked at Poseidon. He was crying almost as bad as me. I knew he would be. Not only was Poseidon Percy's father, but Percy was Poseidon's favorite son. I put my head against Percy's chest. Eventually, we headed to our cabins for the night. There was much grieving. Percy's shroud was burned at dinner. It was a sea green with a blue trident that had seaweed swirled around the base. I didn't realize that it was my turn to speak until Malcolm nudged me. I gave a lame speech, but I hadn't thought about it. I made a promise to myself to burn blue chocolate cookies for Percy at every meal.

After dinner, I headed to the beach. I sat until the curfew bell rang. I knew that coming to the beach would arouse memories of Percy, but this is where I felt closest to him. When I headed to my cabin, I was given sympathetic looks. I didn't acknowledge them though. I got into bed, not bothering to take off my shoes. I cried into my pillow, until I finally fell asleep. _Oh, Percy! Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh no! Percy dies... but don't worry. Lots of fluff later on. *hint, hint*. Well, ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

Whoa. Being dead is probably about the weirdest thing you can experience. After I died, I went immediately to Hades' palace. Nico was there as well. Well, at least I can see one of my friends. I thought about my mom. How would she react to this? But most importantly, I thought about Annabeth. Oh Annabeth. Her beautiful curls, her calculating eyes. I was going to miss her so much. I was shaken from my thoughts when Hades stepped in.

"Percy," he greeted.

"Uncle," I replied looking at the ground.

"So, you know where you are going, but I will grant you one thing. Instead of staying in Elysium ( **Don't know if I got that right. :/)** I will let your spirit travel as you please. You may keep an eye on Annabeth that way," Hades said. I was really happy. I would be able to be there for Annabeth. I may be a soul, but I would see my love.

"Thank you Uncle," I said trying not to let my happiness appear to direct. Hades chuckled and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, I was in Elysium. I sat down in a tree and thought happily about how I might not have left Annabeth forever.

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was a week after the war, and I hadn't moved. The camp was still grief stricken, but to me, I felt dead. There was no happiness or life inside of me. All week I had sat in my bed and slept. I did not speak and I only ate one meal a day. I didn't even work on my designs for Olympus. Everybody was beginning to worry about me, but I could care less. My world had ended.

Finally, after twelve days, Thalia barged into my cabin. I didn't acknowledge her presence at all. I coul dtell she was irritated by the unsteady beat she was walking in.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" she shrieked. I glanced at her. Her face was red with fury, and her eyes crackled with electricity. "I HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TWELVE DAYS! TWELVE! AND YOU REFUSE TO COME OUT." I felt tears well up in my eyes once more. Thalia must have noticed because she calmed down. "Annabeth, what did Percy tell you before he died?"

"To move on," I sighed.

"Exactly. Annie, I don't know what to tell you. I'm no Piper. But I do know that Percy told you to move on and be happy, not sit and grope for the rest of your life. Annabeth, if you love Percy, you have to let him go. Stop dwelling in you r past and move forward. Within the past twelve days we have had six new campers. Do you know how hard it is to manage them without your help? Of course you don't. Because you are sitting in here and moping. If you don't come out within the next hour, I will drag you out. So get moving," Thalia said pleased with her speech.

I knew she was right. Percy told me to move on. That was the least I could do. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Thalia gave a satisfied nod and left the cabin. I looked in the mirror. My hair was gnarled more than normal. My eyes were sunken in, and my face was gaunt. My frame was pale and weak. I really did need to train. I hopped in the shower and enjoyed it for twenty minutes, jus letting the warm water get rid of the dirt covering my body. I actually brushed my hair, and put on fresh shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. I grabbed my new running sneakers, because my old ones were covered in Percy's blood.

I grabbed my dagger and headed outside. I did not smile like I normally did though. The warm air and sun had no affect on me. I headed to the Big House and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing cards. Neither of them seemed extremely happy either.

Chiron noticed me. "Ah my dear. It is great to see you again." Chiron took my hands. "I give you full permission to go through Percy's things and clean out his cabin. Be warned though, there is a new camper named Michael. He is you age." I nodded. I wasn't eager to go through Percy's things, but I knew I should.

I headed out the door and was greeted by many campers who were missing me while I sat in my bed. I smiled, then headed to Cabin 3. I didn't bother to knock. When I opened the door, I saw a kid getting ready to head out to train. He looked up at me startled.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just clearing out Percy's things." The boy nodded.

"I'm Michael. I just got here three days ago. The camp seems to be taking the loss of my bro pretty hard," Michael said shaking my hand. I nodded. "Do you have any special connection to him?"

"Uh, yeah. I was his girl friend," I whispered feeling my eyes tear up. Michael shook his head sympathetically before leaving. I headed to Percy's bed. As always, his things were thrown under his bed. I smiled. I put his belongings in a box, and left everything else. It just didn't seem right to remove Percy from the camp.

I left the cabin and headed to the archery range. I shot a couple of arrows and hit the bulls eye every time. Nobody really bothered me, which I was grateful for. I hung out with Thalia and Chiron. The day passed by, and I found myself beginning to except the fact that Percy had left, but I still didn't let him go. _Please Percy. Come back to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying so far. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Zeus's POV**

I felt bad about Percy's death, trust me. But I couldn't help but think we had made the right decision.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The Olympian council had gathered to discuss the matter of the Giant war. Eleven Olympian gods. Minus Poseidon. I knew all gods were supposed to attend meetings, but this one I had to do without Poseidon._

 _"So," I began. "We are nearing the war with Gaea. I have arranged a deal with the giants that if one of the seven dies, they will go easier on our beloved children." There was a tension in the air. "The death of this half-blood will result in us winning the war." Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, and Hephaestus looked worried. Then the council realized why Poseidon wasn't here._

 _"Oh," whispered Aphrodite._

 _"Yes," I continued. "The one to sacrifice shall be Perseus Jackson. All in favor, please say I." I got I's from myself, Hera, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter. The gods who disagreed were Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. "The odds are in favor. Perseus Jackson shall be the sacrificed one. Council dismissed!" The gods disappeared._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I sighed with my head in my hands. What have I done? Poseidon hasn't been out of his realm since his son's death. I knew I would have to come clean eventually, but not yet. I could hide the decision for a little bit longer. Maybe we would have a council meeting tomorrow and I would demand Poseidon come. I could admit there. I knew what I did was wrong, but it had to be done, in order to save the world.

 **Hades' POV**

I sat in my palace with Nico considering the new I had heard from Zeus. I cannot fathom why my brother would kill my nephew without asking his father. I wanted to tell Percy and Nico, but I knew I would rather be dead than deal with Zeus's wrath.

"Lord," said the fates in unison. "We are to arrive on Olympus at tomorrows meeting to discuss the, ah, problem at hand." I nodded. The fates left and I looked over at Nico. He had his brows furrowed, yet he looked so peaceful as he slept. Why is my brother so cruel?

 **Poseidon's POV**

I sat in my throne room staring off into space. My wife sat next to me weaving together seaweed. I sighed and thought about my son. Why did he have to die? My favorite son. Of all people. I wondered what Percy was doing right now. The more I thought about Percy, the more the tears threatened to fall. _Stop thinking! You aren't Athena!_

Athena. That daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. I had been keeping an eye on her after Percy died. She had locked herself in her cabin for twelve days. If possible, she was doing worse than me. Then, I thought of Sally. My beautiful, mortal wife. I missed her. When Grover had delivered the news, she broke down sobbing. She had Paul to comfort her, but it clearly wasn't helping. I sighed again. Then, the tears began to roll down my face once more.

"Oh Poseidon. Put a sock in it!" I growled at my wife. I know that she hated Percy, but after I had lost him, she gave me no time to grieve. She hadn't shed a single tear.

"Get out," I growled. She looked hurt, but she knew that I had the power to destroy her, and she swam away. After a few moments, I felt my brother's presence in the water. I didn't even tense. I could blast him out of the water, but I was to upset. I saw Zeus come into the palace.

"Brother," I sniffed. Zeus looked pained to see me this way.

"We have a mandatory meeting tomorrow. You MUST attend," Zeus announced. With that, he left, and I didn't even acknowledge his existence. _Oh, Percy. Why did you have to leave us?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: That last chapter was supposed to take place a year after Percy's death, but I don't think that the changes saved. So, sorry 'bout that. This Chapter is also a year after.**

 **Michael's POV**

After that one day that Annabeth came into my cabin, we started to hang out. I'll admit right off the back. I have feelings for Annabeth. Strong feelings I might add. I think she does as well. I never met Percy Jackson, but I know that I LOATHE him.

Everybody in Camp loved Percy. They still do even though he died. Everybody expects me to be just as good as him. Percy was apparently kind and loyal. He never complained. Sounds like a perfect child. Also, I wanted Annabeth. Her boy friend may have died, but it is clear that she loves him so much that after he died, she still dreams of their future.

"Michael!" I hear Annabeth call my name. I smile and head over to her.

"Hey Annabeth," I respond hugging her. We talk for a few minutes, before I get the guts to ask her THE question. "Uh Annabeth. So I've been thinking."

She interrupted me. "You! Thinking? Never." I laughed nervously.

"Anyways, we've been hanging out a lot lately, and I'm not gonna lie, I like you. I was just wondering if you want to be my, you know..."

Apparently she did know. Annabeth considered for a moment. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"REALLY?!" I asked shocked. Annabeth smiled then nodded. "Sweet." I wanted to lean in and kiss her right then and there, but I wanted to ask first. "Could I, you know, kiss you?" Annabeth laughed.

"Of course, Michael." She seemed so relaxed. I smiled then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine. We stay there for a moment. She smiles slightly against my lips. Yay! She really does like me. I pull her away and we laugh. Suddenly she stops. "You really do look like Percy," she says frowning. I frown at the mention of my brother. "Not you hair or eyes, but everything else. Percy had black hair. Your hair is brown. He had sea green eyes, yours are sea blue." Huh. She really isn't over my brother. "Don't worry Michael. It's fine. It's a god thing!" Annabeth said happily. I wasn't so convinced. She said I was a lot like Percy. From the stories I hear, Percy is nice to everyone even when he is frustrated. I kind of... I don't know. Go ballistic.

I take Annabeth by the arm and we begin to walk along the beach. We smile and talk. Suddenly, she gasps.

"What is it?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head.

"Nothing. It must have been a trick of the light," she says. I know she saw something, but I won't pressure her.

"Hey Annabeth?" I ask. She looks up at me. "Am I allowed to call you Wise Girl... you know, like Percy did." Annabeth's actions became slow and painful.

"Sorry, but no," she says uncomfortably. I wonder why. As if sh ereads my mind, she continues. "It's not that I don't think you aren't good enough. It's just, well, after Percy died, no one ever calls me Wise Girl. That was our thing. Just like I called him Seaweed Brain. You know?" I really didn't but I nodded anyways. "Can we not talk about that? It's a touchy subject." I nod. I ask her about her years before I came and her family. Both were touchy to her. I couldn't see why, but what ever. I know she will crack eventually. Later on, we head back to dinner. Annabeth burns food for the gods, and blue chocolate chip cookies for Percy. Why can't she love me that way?

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was walking back from the stables and saw Michael. He had a strange grin on his face.

"Michael!" I called. He waved me over. We talked a little before Michael finally asked me the big girl friend question. He couldn't for the words, but I knew what he meant. Personally, I wasn't really ready for another boy friend, but I didn't want to lose Michael. Also, Percy had told me to move on. So I was. I accepted hesitantly and the he asked if he could kiss me! I was shocked, I'll admit, but I was curious to see if his lips were like Percy's. Of course, nobody's lips could be as perfect as Percy's, but I tried anyways. We had a medium length kiss. Half-way through, I saw Percy's spirit behind Michael smiling sadly.

Percy's hair was a mangled black mess. His eyes gleamed with happiness, and tears. I noticed him starting to cry a little, but I couldn't help myself. I smiled against Michael's lips. Percy would always be there for me; dead, or alive.

 **Percy's POV**

I had headed out of the Underworld today to see Annabeth. I headed to camp and when I got there, I saw her talking to my brother, Michael. It was great to have a brother, but Michael wasn't all that great. He was impatient, demanding, and annoying. I know he hasn't shown Annabeth that side of him yet, but if Annabeth was happy, so was I.

Michael asked Annabeth the girl friend question. I tried to send Annabeth a though. _Move on._ It must have hit her. She agreed, then Michael ASKED if he could kiss her. I smiled at his politeness. Then, they kissed. I saw Annabeth looking at Michael. I knew she immediately saw him as me and kissed him.

I stood behind Michael and hoped Annabeth would open her eyes. She did. When she looked up, she saw me and smiled. I was happy for her, yet sad that I couldn't be the one kissing her. I put on a smile, and it felt surprisingly real. Then, I felt my eyes well up, and I started to cry. Annabeth looked at me again and guilt filled her eyes. I shook my head no. She only nodded and began to head to the beach with Michael. I shook off the sadness. I would be there for Annabeth dead or alive. Now, I had to get home so that Nico didn't eat the blue chocolate chip cookies Annabeth burned for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This next chapter is six years after Percy's death. I know it's a big jump, but there really isn't anything to fill in the gap with. So... ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

Today was the day. It was my birthday, August 18 for starters, but it was also Annabeth and Michael's wedding day. I know I am dead, but Nico told me about the wedding and suggest I go, even though I was a spirit. I agreed. I hadn't been watching Annabeth a lot lately. Her and Michael were planning their wedding, and I didn't want to break down in tears every time I saw Annabeth with Michael. Today, I would lose my Wise Girl... forever.

I headed to the bright pink mansion. Can you guess who? The one and only Selina and Beckendorf. I hung out with them a lot, and I knew that Selina could help me out. I rang the door bell. At first there was no answer. I rang the door bell again, this time Beckendorf answered.

"Yo, Perce," he said inviting me inside.

"Hey. Is Selina here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's upstairs doing Hades knows what," Beckendorf said motioning to the glossy wood staircase. I thanked him and headed to Selina's bedroom. I knocked and Selina opened up.

"Oh, hey Percy," she said.

"Hey. I kinda might need your help," I said it more like a question than a statement.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Um... well. Annabeth is getting married to my brother..." I trailed off.

"Annabeth is getting married to TYSON?!" I started to laugh.

"Ha-ha! No, Silena. She is getting married to my other brother. He's a half-blood and his name is Michael."

"Oh, thank goodness," Selina said. "So, what can I do? And you sound shocked. You did know that Annabeth would move on right?"

"Oh course I knew she would move on. I told her to! I just didn't think it would be to my brother. Anyways, I need advise, and a tux," I said.

"Okay. Well tux, isn't hard. CHARLIE! BRING ME YOUR TUXEDO! And what kind of advise?"

"First of all, I'm not going to fit into Beckendorf's tux. And I need advise on, well I don't know. I've been following Annabeth around. Of course she sees me, but I don't know if I should go to their wedding. Like, I wasn't invited. I mean obviously, I'm dead."

Selina frowned. Just then Beckendorf came up holding a black tuxedo. Selina took it and in about three minutes, she had sewed it so it fit me perfectly. "Tuxedo, solved. Now advise. I really don't know what to tell you Percy. She knows you are watching over her, and she probably really wants you to be at her wedding. Dead, or alive. I know Annabeth really well and if she gets angry, just melt back to the Underworld."

I nod. "Thanks. I should probably get going then. See you around." With that, I head out of the Underworld.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth!" Rachel groaned. "Get up!" I laughed and crawled out of bed. "Finally! Now go. Piper is going to do your hair and makeup." I laughed at Rachel and headed to the bathroom.

Today was my wedding day. Today I would be getting married to Michael. I would much rather be getting married to Percy. _Move on._ I sigh. I can't dwell on Percy. I'm not going to lie. I really want Percy to come to my wedding. I see him watching me and Michael and it is obvious he wishes he hadn't died. If he hadn't, I would be getting married to Percy right now. At least the wedding was on Percy's birthday. I had demanded it be on August 18, and everybody but Michael knew why.

I sat in front of the mirror, and watched Piper do my hair. She curled it perfectly. The only other thing she did was pin back a strand of loose hair. I watched her apply light make up. I am so grateful for Piper. She is really the only one who helped me get over Percy. And even then, I still let my thoughts wander. I remembered the first time Percy and I met. The first time we kissed. When we started dating, and even those long, painful months without him. In the beginning, my thought are happy and wonderful. But as I go on, all of the memories turn to the ones that led to Percy's death. I tried to hold back tears. I knew Piper would get irritated if I cried letting my makeup drip, but I couldn't help it. My eyes welled up and I looked away from Piper ashamed. It was the day of my wedding, and I was marrying someone I couldn't love.

Piper picked up my chin. "Annabeth, you don't have to go through. I know how hard this is."

I wanted to say, 'as if' but I wouldn't be helping. Instead I said, "Thanks Piper. I really could not get through this without you." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You guys almost ready?" Rachel called.

"Sure," Piper said smiling before re-applying my make up. Finally, it was time. My friends and I headed to the beach for our wedding.

 **Third Person POV**

Annabeth looked stunning with her perfect curls, light makeup, and dangerous eyes. She had a silk, white dress. The top was a lace fabric with green and grey gems. The dress hugged her body, then swayed out lightly like a sun dress. She had pink roses in her hand. Michael looked exceptional as well. His brown hair was jelled back and his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. He had on a plain black suit with a white button down. Your classic groom.

The beach was filled with camp friends, family, and even a few mortals, excluding Rachel. Annabeth walked slowly down the beach, glad that she took off her shoes. A little girl from the Athena cabin threw flower petals behind Annabeth as she walked arm in arm with her father. Finally, she reached the podium. Michael was grinning like an idiot. Annabeth smiled slightly before turning to Hera. She talked for a while, but eventually, got onto the vows.

"Do you, Michael Kruger, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully witted wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Michael Kruger as your husband?"

Annabeth hesitated. _Move on._ "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Michael smiled at me and kissed me with so much passion and love. He hungrily kissed Annabeth. Annabeth did the same, just to a much lower degree. The crowd cheered. Annabeth blushed. Then she saw her.

Aphrodite was sitting in the middle of the crowd with her arms crossed, angrily glaring at Michael. I knew that Percy and I were her favorite couple, but I hadn't expected this. _He died._ I reminded myself. But then, I saw him. I the back corner of the beach was a shimmering spirit. It was clearly Percy. His untamed hair, green eyes, and tuxedo. I couldn't help but to smile. Percy looked at me with so much hurt, pain, and sadness. His eyes looked like rain clouds. There was no thunder or lightning. It was just the cloud. Tears ran down his face. I tore away my gaze and found Aphrodite. She hadn't noticed Percy yet. We met each other's eyes, and I led them over to the spirit Percy. Aphrodite gasped. She hadn't expected Percy to be here.

Aphrodite moaned. She walked to Percy. They had a quick conversation. Percy's eyes boiled with rage. I stepped away from Michael for a moment. He quickly grabbed my arm. I sighed. I caught one last look at Percy's sadness, then headed to Camp with Michael.

 **Percy's POV**

You have no idea what it is like to see your love being taken away from you within a mater of two words, 'I do'. I felt my eyes stinging. I couldn't help it any more. I let my tears fall. It hurt to see Annabeth being torn away. It hurt to see Annabeth with another guy. But most of all, it hurt to be without her. Percy had dreamed of the day when Annabeth and him would get married. They would live in New Rome. Percy sighed as he caught Annabeth's eyes. She was tearing. She quickly turned away. Then, I saw Aphrodite coming over to me.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said.

"Stop it Perseus. I have about two minutes to explain. Please listen. You would have lived if it weren't for Zeus. He was the one who told Apollo not to heal you. He let you die. We took a vote, only your father wasn't there. They let you die." Thunder boomed. "I must get going. Percy, please don't do anything stupid. I'll talk with you later." And with that, she disappeared. I was very confused, but I understood this much. Zeus had decided to let me die. Rage boiled up inside me. I disappeared into the Underworld. There was a good chance that the Lord of the Sky wouldn't live another week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yo. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy yet another chapter!**

 **Zeus's POV**

After six years, I finally decided to tell Poseidon about my plan to kill Percy. I know I said I would do it before, but I faltered. So basically, there was only a raging Poseidon who was destroying cities. Yup. Need to stop this.

I ventured to my brother and told him of the meeting we would have in Olympus. When he looked at me, I saw pure pain and devastation. He had to give a speech on his 'favorite' son when he got married to Annabeth. I know that Michael's life was the one Percy should be living right now. I sighed and took a deep breath, then, I entered the throne room.

I made sure that the twelve Olympians, including Hades were there. Nobody was particularly happy. The gods other than Poseidon knew what this meeting was. I got many glares, especially from Hades. I began the meeting.

"Poseidon. I know you are mourning Perseus's death, and I know it's a touchy subject, but I need to talk to you." Tension filled the air and Poseidon glared at me. "So... we had a meeting without you before the war in agreement to kill Percy so that we could win the war and the odds were in favor and that's why Percy is dead." I rushed through all of my words. I glanced at my brother expecting him to be filled with rade. He wasn't. In fact, he was completely at peace.

"It had to be done," were Poseidon's only words. We all gaped at him. Well, except for Hades, he looked disgusted. I couldn't lie. I was disgusted myself. Sure, I killed Percy, but Poseidon not caring! Now that's a whole new level.

Suddenly, the room got cold. I saw Hades smile slightly. All I could think was Oh, crud. Then, in the middle of the throne room appeared the three fates.

They spoke in unison. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon's fate was sealed by others. Percy should be here now living. This is the wrong fate. Hades, bring his spirit here." Hades nodded than disappeared. He came back a moment later with a red-eyed Percy. "You must live little hero. You must return to your mortal body." The fates said. Percy didn't respond. The gods looked confused. "Hades, will you bring this hero back?" Percy smiled a little. Hades nodded once, then he spoke in Greek.

Μια ψυχή επιστρέφει στη γη , φέρει το σώμα του, τον άφησε να σταθεί .

Translates to: A soul shall return to land, bring his body, let him stand.

I saw Percy's eyes light up slightly. When Hades snapped his fingers, Percy was once again a mortal.

"Now," I began. "You shall not tell anyone whom you are. You will have a code name ah... Peter Johnson." Percy and Dionysus chuckled at the name choice. "You may only tell Chiron, your mother, and Grover," I continued. Percy's face fell. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _What about Annabeth?_ "Soon Percy, soon." Percy looked startled and I tried to give him a warm smile. That didn't really work. Either way, Percy was excited to head back to Camp Half-Blood. I know he is deep down. Percy thanked us before heading out of Olympus. I was ready to repay my brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey. Sorry for not updating. Have been really busy. Either way, please ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as I walked out of Olympus, I started to sob uncontrollably. Tears fell like a river down my face. Sure, it was great to be alive again, but not without Annabeth. She had listened to my advise, yet I can't help but think that I shouldn't have told her that. Sure, I didn't know I would be coming back, but still. When I was at their wedding, I saw Annabeth look directly at me. Tears began forming in her eyes, and a look of guilt crossed her face. She knew that was supposed to be our moment. _Stop it! She is happy._

I wanted to go to camp, but first, I had to say hi to my mom. I walked down the streets of New York and found the apartment building. The door man gave me a strange look, as if he had seen me before, which he had. When I wasn't dead. I headed up to the ninth floor, room 981. My palms were sweaty, and I had butterflies in my stomach. Finally, I knocked. There was a slight delay, but then, there at the door, stood my beautiful mother making blue chocolate chip cookies. She looked up at me, and dropped the bowl, letting cookie dough splatter against the blue walls.

"P-Percy?" she asked.

"Hey mom," I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"Percy! Wait what-how-when?"

"Calm down mom. So, are you going to let me inside?" She immediately ushered me in.

"So, SPEAK. NOW," my mom demanded. I smiled and began the entire story, from the beginning of the quest, to my death, to when I came back. She frowned, smiled, and even began to cry at some parts. When I finished she said, "are you going to camp?"

I nodded. "Yeah, apparently I am staging as a kid named Peter Johnson. The gods don't want me to reveal my true identity yet. Only to you, Chiron, and Grover." My mom nodded and Iris Messaged Grover while I caught up on seven missed years of TV. After my mom got off the rainbow, is that how you would say that? She told me Grover would be heading over so me stumbling into Camp Half-Blood wouldn't be so suspicious. My mom and I caught up with each other until Grover came.

When he saw me, he said, "Percy!" Then, he tackled me. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, G-man," was my only reply. Grover got off of me and helped me up.

"Tell me everything, Perce," he said settling down on the couch while munching on a can. So, I retold the story. Grover had the same reaction as my mom. "I'm just happy to have you back." I nodded. "So, we had better get to camp."

"Yeah," I began. "But at camp, I'm not Percy Jackson yet. I'm Peter Johnson. At least for a little while. Only you and Chiron know."

"What about, you know, Annabeth?" I shook my head and looked down. "I'm sorry Perce. But hey, you're going home!" Grover said trying to sound up beat. I smiled at him, but it didn't reach my eyes. We said good-bye to my mom, then headed to camp. We walked the whole way, catching up with each other. Finally, we reached camp boarders. Everybody was training, so we had a clear path up to the big house. When we arrived, Grover went to supervise the new campers, on Chiron's request.

"Percy, it's great to have you back. But, you know that you are no Percy Jackson here. Tone down your powers at least some. You can't go immediately back to the 'amazing, incredible, Perseus Jackson'," Chiron said in a serious tone. I nodded. We talked for a little bit longer, before the conch horn for dinner sounded. Chiron brought me to the head of the pavilion. "I have a feeling that Poseidon has a very special claiming for you." I smiled and he and Mr. D began to speak. Then, right when I was sent to the Hermes table, Poseidon materialized in front of me. I smiled and he winked.

"All hail, my son, Peter Johnson!" he announced. I resisted the urge to laugh at his terrible acting. The pavilion began to clap. "Now Peter, you need a weapon, I will grant you this one. It is called Anaklusmos, which is Greek for Riptide. It is a pen that will turn into a sword. It also returns to you pocket when you lose it. Now, go sit at my table. Good luck at Camp, Peter." Then, he returned to the ocean.

"You heard him! All hail Peter Johnson, son of Poseidon!" Chiron announced. The pavilion erupted into cheers again, except for Michael who sat their glowering, and Annabeth who began to cry. I looked at her pitifully as Malcolm wrapped an arm around her. I tore my glance away from Annabeth and headed to my seat. Michael didn't talk to me, which was fine because all I could think about was Annabeth. After dinner, Michael went to comfort Annabeth. I ran to the beach, letting tears fill my eyes. I sat down in the spot where Annabeth and I always sat before the quest. Then, I heard footsteps come up from behind me.

It was Annabeth. She was crying still. "Oh, sorry," she said, then went to turn away.

"Oh, no! You're fine," I immediately said. A piece of honey hair fell in front of her face, and I resisted the urge to push it behind her ear like I did before I died. We didn't speak for a while. The I said, "What's your name?"

"Annabeth. Not Annie, Not Anna, not Beth. Annabeth," she said not really into her speech. I nodded.

"Peter Johnson," I started. The she started to cry again. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." I looked at her, forcing her to continue talking. "Okay, it's just, you remind me of my friend Percy Jackson. He was a son of Poseidon too. He had the same black hair, and sea green eye. Actually, you two could be twins. But, h-he died." she said. I hadn't realized that she really hadn't gotten over me.

"By the way you talk about him, was he something more than a friend?" I asked. She nodded.

"He was my boyfriend." I smiled a little bit, remembering all of the times that we had spent together.

"If he were alive, would you still love him?" Annabeth looked startled at my question.

"Yes. I would still love him," she replied in a whisper. I smiled full blown this time. I was about to tell her, 'Hey, I'm Percy Jackson!' when the conch horn blew three times; an attack. Annabeth and I jumped up and raced to the boarders. Sure enough, there was a massive Cyclops whom I recognized to be the one and only, Polyphemus. I groaned. Behind him, stood about ten hell hounds.

"I'll take Polyphemus," I announced. The camp stopped in their tracks.

"But you're new!" everybody shrieked.

"Not as new as you think," I muttered. The approached Polyphemus.

"So," the Cyclops said grinning. "The rumors are true. The great Perseus Jackson has returned. You died did you not. In the giant war. I guess the Fates didn't like your death and decided to give you an even more epic one." I laughed.

"You still blind buddy?" I asked. He looked confused. Then I continued, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Retriever of Zeus's master bolt, I found the golden fleece, killed you... again, held up the freaking weight of the sky, survived the Labyrinth, single handedly defeated the Titan Lord, Kronos, defeated the Minatour twice, killed the Nemian lion, retrieved the golden eagle of New Rome, survived bloody Tartarus, defeated Gaea, died, found out that my fate was decided by the gods, then came back. Do you really think you can defeat me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Thank you for reading. ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I am Percy Jackson."

I was currently fighting off a hell hound when I heard that voice. Thunder boomed above when those words were spoken. "I am Percy Jackson." I killed the hound quickly and raced over to Peter, or so he is now, Percy. He was glaring at Polyphemus and he grinned when he saw me running toward him. The two of us worked together as the team we had always been and defeated the Cyclops. I had to remind myself that this wasn't Tyson, and I'm sure Percy was doing the same. Finally, all of the monsters were gone.

The entire camp turned to Percy. Silence filled the air, then applause. With the exception of Michael. But Percy didn't care about his heroic welcome back. He stared right into my eyes. I felt tears brimming my eye lids, and saw them brimming his. Then, before I could stop myself, I surged to him and hugged him. He hugged me right back letting tears fall from his eyes. I didn't care about the crowd, or even Michael. Percy and I stayed like this for a while, the whole camp staring.

Then Clarisse shouted, "Into the lake!" I felt Clarisse and somebody else pick up Percy and I, and throw us into the canoe lake. Percy created a bubble around us, and the camp left, knowing we wouldn't be up for a while. I caught a swift movement of Michael glaring at Percy and I, but at the moment, I didn't care. I had my seaweed brain back.

 **Michael's POV**

I was fuming. First, I get this new brother who gets all of the attention from my dad. Then, I find out that my brother was Percy Jackson, the one who died right after saving the world... again. Of course I knew that Annabeth would never let go of Percy, but I hadn't figured she would hold on to him this much. She was married to me for Hera's sake. Then, Clarisse had thrown Percy and Annabeth into the canoe lake, like they did with all new couples. Except, Percy and Annabeth weren't a couple, they were long lost friends.

I had watched them at the bottom of the lake for a while before heading to my cabin. I lied down and groaned, wishing my brother would be dead still. How in Hades did this happen?! Eventually, I fell asleep, planning a way to once again kill Percy.

 **Annabeth's POV**

How was I going to tell Michael. Last night in the bubble Percy had made for us, we had discussed a lot of things, including, Michael and I.

 _Flashback to the canoe lake_

 _"Percy I really don't love him," I said._

 _"I know Annabeth, but you married him. I'll be here everyday, but you chose him because I died. You made the right decision," Percy had replied._

 _"But Percy, I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you. I kinda want to divorce," I mumbled._

 _Percy glanced at me. "I will support any decision you make Wise Girl. Do what makes you happy." Sfter tha, we fell asleep, and woke up the next morning, still encased in the bubble._

 _Flashback over_

I was walking to the sword fighting arena, and saw Michael beating a dummy to pulp with his sword. I walked behind him and corrected his technique. He was so surprised, that he swung the sword right over my head, cutting off a few curly strands.

"Easy there," I said with a small smile.

"Hey Annabeth," Michael said, clearly happy that I wasn't with Percy.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," I said. Michael looked worried, but sat down, and threw away his sword, to guarantee that he wouldn't slice me to bits. hen, I began explaining to him my case. **(A/N Don't really want to go into detail, but the two of them got divorced... so Percabeth here we come!)**

Michael looked hurt, and I felt bad, but this was an open door for Percy and I. I gave Michael back the rings, and wished him luck. Then, I turned and headed to my cabin. I caught a flash of Michael racing into the woods. I found Percy and curled p into his arms, glad for the comfortable embrace. Percy noticed my mood, and took me to his cabin, so I could sleep. He said he was a little rusty and left me in the cabin to go and train. I thought about how broken and betrayed Michael looked. I felt bad, but I was excited and hopeful for the new future that Percy and I held.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter... and Percy may die, or he may not. I will never tell. MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, at least until that part in the book comes. So, please continue to read. ENJOY!**

 **Percy's POV**

After Annabeth had a divorce with Michael, I could see that she was upset. I knew that she really did like Michael, key word, like. But she never loved him. He was just a space filler until she died and could see me in Elysium. Once Annabeth spilled the beans to Michael, he fled off into the woods, and I comforted Annabeth in my cabin. Once again king... YES! I wondered what would happen to Michael, but then again, I didn't care. It was Annabeth and I... that group the Aphrodite kids called Percabeth. Weird name, but if it means we are together, than hey, who cares.

Annabeth and I enjoyed the rest of the evening together. We ate blue food, went to the campfire, then walked along the beach. We crashed in my cabin, glad to be in each other's brace again. I missed Annabeth's skinny, yet fit frame snuggled up against my stomach. Her warm body against mine. I missed holding her hands in front of her stomach. I missed her soft breath and twining my fingers in her snarled hair. I smiled that night, not wanting the moment to end.

The next day, Annabeth and I did a lot of catching up. She told me about everything I had missed in the mortal world, and I told her about my time as a soul. The light and joy in Annabeth's eyes had replaced the sorrow and guilt. She was once again my Wise Girl, the one and only. I went back to my regular training sessions that I had done seven years ago. I gladly fought with Annabeth, needless to say, I won. Guess I wasn't as rusty as I thought.

Later on, Annabeth and I walked along the strawberry fields, watching the younger demigods rce around and eat the juicy fruit. The satyrs were playing their reed pipes, making the strawberries grow bigger for the young children. I turned to Annabeth and held her hands in mine. I saw pure love in her eyes. There was also curiosity behind the mask. I pulled Annabeth into me, gripping her waste. She gasped a little, happy to once again be in my arms. I smiled, then placed my lips on hers. Annabeth's hands flew behind my head, pulling my head closer to hers. I re-positioned my head so I could kiss her better. We stayed there, happy to be in our lip lock. Then, we broke apart, foreheads against each other breathing hard, thankful for the air. We glanced up to see that we had attracted many campers, mostly our friends from years before.

"Percabeth is back!" an Aphrodite girl shrieked. Annabeth and I laughed. Then, the entire camp began to cheer.

"Wait, Percy," Annabeth said. "We have to tell the Romans, they think you are dead!" I smiled, then lifted her up, kissing her again. We didn't care who watched us, it was great.

Then out of no where, a voice shouted, "PDA! PDA! AGH! MY EYES!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth and I both exclaimed.

"The one and only," she replied giving us both a hug. We caught up with the Huntress and then headed to my cabin. We talked until dinner. We headed our separate ways, glad to be back together. All nigh, multiple Aphrodite kids, including Piper came to us and said, "The Percabeth ship is sailing!"

 **Michael's POV**

After Annabeth and I divorced, I raced off into the woods. I knew that there were monsters, but I didn't care. I could tear them apart with my rage. It's official, I completely LOATHE Perseus Jackson.

When I was decently far from camp, I sat on a log over a trickling river. I glared at my reflection. _Of course I'm not good enough for Annabeth. Only my brother is good enough for her._ I thought. This is getting no where. Originally, I ran away for a moment, to regain my thoughts. Eventually, it turned out to be more than that.

After curfew, I raced to the Poseidon cabin. When I entered, I saw Annabeth and Percy entwined with each other on Percy's bed. I looked a little closer to make sure that they were clothed. Okay, good. I reached under my bed and grabbed a black backpack. I stuffed in multiple sets of clothes, a flashlight, and a stolen plate from the camp pavilion. I grabbed my sword and raced to Thalia's pine tree. Taking one last look at Camp Half-Blood, I headed into the mortal world. I felt like Nico di Angelo. A loner, an outcast. Nobody would mourn me.

The further I got from camp, the more my rage boiled. It was almost dawn, and I climbed into a tree to scout. The tree was a decent size, so if I got to the top, I would be able to see somebody/something. I smiled when I saw a group of rebellious looking kids. Demigods, without a doubt. Probably Ares kids. This would be my new group, the ones to help me get rid of Percy, or maybe, Annabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying so far. Still have a further plan. Maybe others will die, maybe not. I will never tell. Until the chapter that I have to tell. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please continue to R &R. Thank you and ENJOY!**

 _ **-Two year time skip**_

 **Michael's POV**

Today was the day. The day that Percy and Annabeth would get their happily ever after. Today, they were getting married. I was still boiling with anger, even after two years. My wife dumped me for my brother. Sure, he saved the world, died and came back, and did tons of other stuff, but he's not that great.

I had never gotten an invitation to Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Again, I was not mourned. I was just another lost demigod. Nothing special. Even without an invitation, I planned on going to that wedding. But not as a guest, as a destructor. A destructor of dreams and happy marriages. Ugh! It had taken a long time for me and my buddies **(the children of Ares)** to plan this, but we finally finished, and today was the perfect day for our plan.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Sigh. Today was going to be the most amazing day of my life. I woke up early, ready for a new start, and not at al nervous. Percy was the guy whom I wanted to dedicate the rest of my life to. It wasn't Michael.

I happily got up and brushed through my hair. This was Percy, who probably didn't brush his hair for the last two months. I didn't really care about my appearance. I put on light, natural make-up. This was a lot better than my usual no make up and knotted hair. I headed to the kitchen and found Thalia making eggs and bacon.

"Hey," I said startling her.

"You ready for today?" she asked happily.

"You bet. This is Percy, Thalia," I reminded her. She nodded and served me breakfast. I was grateful for a great friend like Thalia. I finished eating and headed back upstairs. I set Thalia's blue-grey, bridesmaid dress on her bed with silver flats. I smirked at the thought of Thalia wearing this. Then I headed to my own room.

In my closet was the dress Piper, Thalia, and I had picked out. It was grey silk that was tight around my chest, hen lightly swayed out at my hips. The top also had a layered neck line. From my right shoulder down to my left hip was a sea green sash kind of a thing. Green and blue sequins made small designs around my sleeves. I grinned at the simplicity of it. I put on grey and green heels, then tripped down the stairs. Curse the stupid heels. Piper was already standing there in her bridesmaid dress. She smiled at me.

"Percy is going to love it," she said. I thanked her, then headed to the beach with Thalia and Piper. We split up, Thalia and Piper going to the alter along with Grover, Percy's best man, and myself going to find my father. Finally, I spotted him. He actually brushed his hair so that he looked like Fredric Chase, not Albert Einstein. We corresponded for a few minutes, before the wedding was to begin.

Everybody filed into their seats. My dad and I walked down the isle of chairs with one of the younger Athena campers tossing white flower petals behind us. I smiled at Percy's shocked face. He was gaping at me. I smirked. He looked great himself. He wore a simple, black tuxedo with a white dress shirt. His tie was striped grey and green and he actually brushed his hair.

When I got to the alter, I whispered to him, "Close your mouth Seaweed Brain. You'll catch flies." He shook his head and abruptly closed his mouth. Hera went ahead and began with her long wedding speech. I wasn't listening tough. All I could think about was Percy.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as you lawfully witted wife?" Hera asked.

"I do," Percy said proudly.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus as you lawfully witted husband?"

"I-" I began, only to be interrupted by a bunch of goons crashing my wedding. And the one at the head was unmistakably my ex-husband, Michael.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I know that I didn't update in the past two days... I was going for a kind of a cliff hanger, but I'm not so mean as to make you wait for a month. So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R &R! **

**Percy's POV**

I was at the alter standing next to my beautiful wife to be. Finally, after 15 years, we could finally be together. Well, maybe not because my stupid brother, Michael, just had to crash my wedding. I am thinking a lot of things right now that probably won't be okay to put down on paper... so yeah. Anyways, I'll get on with the story.

"Why, hello there Percy," Michael spat.

"Michael," I growled. He slowly walked up to the alter, his sword swinging from his hip. I realized that he was flanked by about four other demigods, children of Ares. I recognized them. They were always the extra violent ones that got thrown out of camp. Their names were Mark, Austin, Sarah, and Zeak. They always caused trouble at camp.

"So, Percy. What are you doing here with my wife?" Michael asked.

"She is not your wife Michael. She is mine," I said, rage filling me. I started to surge forward when Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Don't do it Percy. He's not worth it," Annabeth whispered to me. I nodded slowly, then fell back in line with her, clutching her soft hand.

"Aw. You need that little bat to calm you down?" Michael teased. I didn't stop this time, I was full raging right now. I leapt like a cheetah and tackled Michael, pinning him to the ground.

"What did you just call Annabeth?" I asked, fury clouding my vision.

"That she is a bat. You heard me. She gave me up for a loser like you. Who cares that you saved Olympus?" Michael struggled through my choke hold.

"Um, I do," Zeus spoke up, electricity crackling. Michael gulped. Then, Poseidon stepped up.

"Michael. What in Hades!" he said, ignoring the grumbling coming from Hades himself. Poseidon was going to continue when Annabeth stopped him and pulled Percy off of Michael.

"Thank you Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon, but I believe that we can handle this," Annabeth said surprisingly calm. I shot her a 'thank you' look. She gladly returned it. The gods nodded and headed to the back of the crowd, forcing themselves not to interfere. All of the mortals that were there cowered in fear. Michael stood up.

"Annabeth, I thank you for taking this bastard off of me, but I am afraid that my way of thanking you physically, will be much more painful," Michael sneered, taking his sword out of its scheath. Annabeth pulled her drakon bone sword out from under her dress, and I uncapped Riptide. Little tip of advise, never leave home un-armed. Then, Michael lunged. Not at me, but at Annabeth.

"Stop," Piper commanded, power radiating from her voice. Michael literally fell on the floor. "Michael, drop the sword." Piper said, her words dripping with charm speak. Michael dropped the sword, under Piper's trance. "You too Mark, Austin, Sarah, and Zeak." They dropped the swords as well. "Now, kick the away." They did as she asked. There was no more questions. But then, Michael did something completely unpredicted.

He surged forward and wrapped his hands around Annabeth's neck. It reminded me of my mom and the Minotaur. Michael's hands began squeezing Annabeth's neck, cutting off her air. Her face was turning purple and she struggled and kicked. People were running around screaming, until Piper's voice rang out.

"STOP!" Everybody froze. Michael released Annabeth and fled from the scene with the Ares kids. I stooped down next to Annabeth. She was alive, but she was floating into unconsciousness.

Then she spoke, weakly and faintly she said, "I do." Then, her eyes fluttered shut.

"She's not dead, Percy," Nico said coming up behind me. I nodded and looked at Annabeth's form. Apollo came up and grabbed Annabeth. She looked so small in Apollo's arms.

Apollo shrugged. "She's fine. Don't worry 'bout her." He put his hand to Annabeth's forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped. Tears of relief began to flood my eyes. I surged toward her and took her from Apollo. She smiled at me, clearly feeling much better.

"I love you Wise Girl," I mumbled.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," she replied. Then, she slammed her lips onto mine. I gladly returned it, fiercely kissing her. I shifted ever so slightly to get to her better. When we broke apart, we were panting, gasping for air. Cheers erupted from the crowd and we smiled sheepishly. I finally had my Wise Girl.

Without a moments delay, everybody headed toward the catering area. The food looked delicious. The gods went back to Olympus, and everybody else gathered around the towering, blue wedding cake. At the top was a statue of an owl and a trident. We didn't slam each other's faces into the cake because of what happened earlier. Then, we cut the cake and went to sit down. I smiled at Annabeth as she brought a plate of cake back to our table.

Around us sat Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso. All of them were married. **(Hate A/N's, but if you don't know who is married to who... well, you should know)** Annabeth's slice of cake looked strangely green, but I figured it was a trick of the light. We talked for a little before eating.

"To us," I said to Annabeth. She smiled.  
"To us," she confirmed, then she bit into a piece of cake. She started to look woozy.

"Annabeth?" I asked worried. Before she could reply, she fell forward onto the table and turned an ashen grey kind of color. "ANNABETH!" I shrieked getting everybody's attention. Will Solace raced over to her.

"Poison," he said. Annabeth's cake had been poisoned. And it was clear that it was by none other than Michael.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey. I know that last chapter was a little dark... okay a lot dark, but hey. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The story is coming to an end! (this isn't the last chapter though)**

 _Six days after the wedding_

 **Percy's POV**

It has been six days since Annabeth and my wedding. Six days since seeing my brother. Since days since he tried to kill her. And six days since he might have.

After being poisoned, everybody headed back to camp right away. The healers from the Apollo cabin brought Annabeth right to the infirmary, and I went with them. _Please tell me that the Fates aren't_ this _cruel!_ The Apollo kids don't know what she has been poisoned with, but they know that it could lead to death. So, hear I am, sitting next to my wife, holding her clammy hand as she is unconscious still.

I looked down at Annabeth. Her blond hair that had actually been brushed was mangled and plastered to her head and neck due to sweat. Those beautiful grey eyes were covered by her soft eye lids that she actually put makeup on. Her lips had nothing on them, but they were chapped like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how. For the past six days, the healers and Chiron have been trying to come up with a cure. We got Annabeth to eat Ambrosia and drink a little Nectar. Color returned to her face and her breathing wasn't as labored, but she still was poisoned and unconscious. We tried mortal medicine, but that really didn't help.

One night I fell asleep next to Annabeth's bed. I awoke sitting in the stool I was on, still holding her hand. It was around 2:30 in the morning, and nobody was in the infirmary except Annabeth and I. The moonlight hit Annabeth's face through the window on the ceiling. I smiled, still a trouper, my Wise Girl. Then, I did something I never thought I would do in this case scenario. I leaned down, and kissed Annabeth, strait on the lips. I felt her skin peeling slightly off of her lips. _Please, Annabeth. I need you!_ I thought. I stayed like this for a few seconds, then, I felt hand grab around my neck. I pulled away slightly, only to realize that the hands were Annabeth's. She was finally awake! My head was pulled back down to hers.Finally, she let go of me. She smiled up at me.

"Annabeth," I breathed. "Thank gods you're okay."

"Well, I wouldn't say okay, but I'm getting there," Annabeth smiled at me.

"Wait how did you wake up? Was it like the kiss..." I trailed off blushing slightly.

"Aw... No Seaweed Brain. I woke up right before you kissed me. I decided to let you live your little fairytale though," Annabeth laughed. Then she winced.

"Wait are you okay?" I fretted. Annabeth nodded.

"Just have to get over the poison. That's all. Wait, what happened?" I chuckled. Then, I began to recount all of the details of what happened. She nodded and laughed and frowned. I was so grateful for my Wise Girl.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to see Percy's lips traveling toward mine. I quickly re-closed my eyes, letting Percy live his fairytale. You know, the one where the night in shining armor kisses the princess and then the princess comes back to life or wakes up. You know? That one. After Percy began to lift his head, I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck, bringing him back to me. He shied away slightly, but I quickly pulled him back harder. Percy told me what had happened once he realized I was awake. That jerk Michael is going to get it!

"Annabeth, do you want me to get Will?" Percy asked after a silence.

I shook my head. "No, let him sleep. It's obvious that he has been working hard from what you tell me." And it was true. From what Percy had said, Will had been in the infirmary constantly trying to figure out a cure. At times, Chiron had to drag Will to his cabin to get some sleep. At other times, Will fell asleep where he was working. I was thankful for such a loyal healer. Many people had come to stop by, and it was nice to know that I had a real family here, considering my dad didn't even come to Half-Blood Hill to check on me.

Finally, I was beginning to feel drowsy. Percy noticed and lay down on a bed next to my own. We fell back asleep. Percy seemed relieved to have me back, and I was relieved to be back.

 **Will's POV**

"Chiron, I promise that I am fine!" I insisted at the infirmary door. "I got a good night's sleep last night. I need to heal Annabeth!"

"Will, I understand that you are determined to help her, but you need to take a break. You are draining yourself!" Chiron insisted.

"Just let me check on her," I sighed. Reluctantly, Chiron nodded his head. I scrambled into the infirmary. Annabeth's bed was at the back of the room.

When I got there, Annabeth was sleeping lightly with Percy on the bed next to her own. I smiled. I knew Percy was hard to wake up, but I also knew the light encouragement he needed.

"Percy," I whispered. "There are blue pancakes. If you don't wake up Nico will eat them all." Percy's eyes shot open. He looked like a demon.

"No Nico! I will avenge you pancakes!" Percy joked. We started to laugh. A few seconds after our giggle fit, we heard a groan. I quickly composed myself and went next to Annabeth. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Will," she said. "Wait! Percy you said that he wouldn't wake you up!" *cue glare from Annabeth*.

"Nah. I woke up myself. I wanted to check on you. Hold up! How long have you been conscious?" I asked bewildered.

"Since about 2:30 this morning," Percy announced. I nodded then got to work. Thankfully, Chiron didn't stop me when he entered.

"Chiron," I said. "Please get me the Golden Fleece. It is one of the only ways to heal poison." Chiron nodded and came back with the Fleece. He handed it to me and I draped it over Annabeth. Almost right away, Annabeth was back to normal. Thank you magical fleece.

"Thank you, Will," Annabeth said getting out of the bed a few days later. After ten days in the infirmary, I could see that Annabeth was itching to get out of here. I smiled at that and helped her up. She stood next to Percy.

"You are very welcome. Now, please give me all mortal food before you eat it so that I can make sure you don't get poisoned," I joked. She smiled and headed back to her cabin. I have finally healed Annabeth Chase.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Last chapter peeps. Probably going to be an A/N next... but this is the last actual story chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

 _Five Years After the Wedding_

 **Third Person POV**

"Mommy, mommy!" Zoe laughed as she ran up to her mother, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Zo. What is it baby girl?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"There is a big bad Daddy monster chasing me!" Zoe screeched.

"Oh my! Well, we will just have to fight off the big bad Daddy monster huh?" Annabeth laughed tickling her little girl.

"Fee, fi, foe, fum! where is my Zoe!" Percy said acting like a giant. Zoe gave a small, five year old shriek. Annabeth pulled Percy onto the ground next to her. Percy and Annabeth had been married for five years and now had a five year old daughter, Zoe, and a four year old son, Luke. They lived in New Rome, next door to a bunch of old demigod friends.

Next door to them on the right was Piper and Jason, with their six year old daughter Lily, their five year old son Josh, their three year old daughter Elane, and their dog, Sparky. On their left was Frank and Hazel with their four year old son Magnus. Across the street lived Calypso and Leo. They had twins, both boys named Cody and Jesse. Reyna and Nico Lived beside Leo and Calypso, with Reyna's dogs, Aurum and Argentum. They didn't have kids.

After the demigods years of fighting wars, they all decided to live near each other in New Rome. Frank and Reyna were still Praetors. Percy became a Marine Biologist, Annabeth was a lead architect at Olympus Architecture, Piper owned a make up company, Jason became the owner of Olympia Air Lines, Leo and Calypso owned a repair shop, Hazel became famous for finding precious medals and stones, and Nico became an archeologist. All of the demigods had great success in their lives.

"Daddy? Will you tell us another story?" asked Luke. Percy smiled and nodded.

"This is the story of when your mommy and I went through a dangerous maze called the Labyrinth..." Percy began. Every night the ten demigods and their children would re-tell the stories of their lives, from when they met, to now.

Michael, Percy's brother, died soon after Percy and Annabeth's wedding from the poison he had used on Annabeth. Needless to say, he went to the Fields of Punishment. It was a good life. The demigods still trained and fought monsters, but they didn't go into war as often.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth began. "I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood for a few days. Are you coming?"

"Heck yeah!" Percy said. "who else is going"

"Pretty much everybody. We leave tomorrow."

"Yes!" Percy celebrated, fist bumping the air. Annabeth chuckled.

They awoke early the next morning and headed home, to where it all began.


	14. Chapter 14 AN

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic. I had a lot of fun writing it. Down below are some people who I want to thank for their encouragement, tips, and praise for the fanfic.**

 **-Daughter of Olympus 2**

 **MiniHorseMeadow**

 **-Son of Tyche**

 **-HispanicThug**

 **.773**

 **-moomaline0427**

 **-PunksNotDeadYouAre**

 **And many more**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Please continue to read other stories I have written. Feel free to send any recommendations. Thanks again!**

 **-DemigodGirl517**


End file.
